Celebrations, Sickness, and Roses
by xKainexx
Summary: The Fourth of July is just around the corner! America is excited, but thoughts of England keep plaguing his mind... Will he be able to see the one he loves on the day it matters most? Fail Summary. Couples: Implied America/England, France/Canada, Russia/Lithuania, Implied China/Japan
1. July 3rd

**Basically just a random Fourth of July USUK story done in the wee hours of the mornin'.**

**This is my second uploaded story... So please be nice. x.x Or not...**

**...Fail summary is fail. AGAIN.**

**Disclaimer: ...Me. No. Own. Hetalia.**

**Couple(s): [Implied] America/England, France/Canada, Russia/Lithuania, [Implied] China/Japan?**

**Warnings: ...None...?**

**Um.. So... Enjoy...? (Onegai shimasu...) *hides***

* * *

July 3rd.

Currently, the World Conference was being held in America, for rather obvious reasons. It was one day away from America's Independence Day, and all of the nations currently present were coming. Even Russia. It was one of the few conferences held outside of Europe, since most of the gathering nations were European.

"Hey, America, your party's tomorrow night, oui?" France asked as the nations attending the World Conference ate lunch.

America turned from where he was gorging on his hamburgers and fries, grinning at France, "You bet! It's gonna be totally awesome! You're coming, right?"

"Why, of course. You're pretty little brother is coming too, right?" He inquired, his eyes gleaming as he spoke of the Canadian.

"Hm? Oh! Him! Yeah, totally!" America laughed, and then went back to downing his food.

**::Ten Minutes Later::**

"So, dudes, I propose that we mass produce robots and place them all around the world in factories to suck up all of the polluting smoke and convert it into oxygen!"

China rolled his eyes, "Like that would even work, aru! Robots are not plants!"

"But I thought it was a pretty good idea…" America pouted, his eyes going around the table to the individuals present.

"Machines just don't work like that, America. They're machines." Stated an annoyed Germany.

"But machines have gotten us to where we are now!"

"Yes, in a world where pollution is at its height and the world's economies are going downhill," snapped China.

America glared at him, and all of a sudden the World Conference was in a state of chaos. Again. Germany, who usually called order at these gatherings, just sat back in his chair and read a book, for the first time not even bothering to try to set things straight. Italy looked at him concerned, but soon his attention was ripped away when he caught sight of his brother Romano.

And so the turmoil of the World Conference went on undisturbed.

* * *

America looked around as nations left the conference room one by one, hoping to spot bushy brows and disheveled blonde hair. His search was in vain. He was unable to sight the Brit in the departing crowd. He slumped, catching up with France as he was about to step into the elevator. He hopped in at last moment and looked at France with his lips set in a dispirited frown. "He's not gonna show up this time either, is he?" France, of course, knew who he was talking about.

"Well, unfortunately not. I imagine that he didn't even come to America for the conference. He's probably at home." France looked at the American with a sad expression before he continued, "You can't blame him, can you?"

America looked down at the floor of the elevator and nodded, "I guess so… But seriously, it happened over two hundred years ago! When is he going to forget about it and just move on?" Honestly, he _did _understand. He had felt pure agony as he looked down at the crying figure at his feet, so many years ago on the battlefield. Because he loved him, as more than a brother, he hurt him. They were equals now, that was true. But England was never one to forgive and forget. He held onto memories, experiences, emotions, so much that at times it wasn't good for him.

A ding was heard, signaling their arrival to the fifth floor, and France stepped off. As they parted, France called out, "Even if he doesn't show again, don't take it personally. He's just a stubborn old goose!"

America laughed lightly, then responded, "See you tomorrow!"

His laughter died down as he was once again alone. He pressed the button to go back down to the lobby and sighed, leaning against one of the walls as his downward descent started. He wondered if England was ever going to come over to one of his celebrations. He sincerely wanted to celebrate becoming an equal, becoming his own country, with the man he loved. It wasn't just something to rub in his face. It was a celebration of a new beginning. Why couldn't England realize that?

The elevator door opened, and as he walked out he found Japan sitting in a lobby chair, reading manga quietly. He went over to his friend, plopping down beside him and giving him a grin, "Whatcha readin'?"

Japan looked up, smiling and bowing in greeting, "Ah, I was just looking over a new manga…"

"Hmm~? Would I like it?" He was never one to turn away a perfectly good manga. Even though he didn't like reading in general, comics were in a totally different category! And plus, everything Japan made was awesome.

Japan chuckled slightly at America's eagerness before shaking his head, "Iie, I believe this manga is a bit too romantic compared to the action genre that you like…" He trailed off, then muttered more quietly, "Besides.. I don't think the characters-"

"Eeeh~? C'mon, lemme see it." America cut him off, and with that, he snatched the book from Japan's lap and started from page one, skimming each page as he flipped through it. But as he got further into the manga, he began to blush slightly. The characters in this kind of looked like… England and France! He grimaced, his blush deepening as he flipped on through. _How could-? Who would-? _"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He threw the book to the floor and backed away from it as if its very existence was horrid.

He looked up at Japan, "Wha—? What made you make a book like that? And why were they… Oh god, why were they _kissing?" _America shuddered, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"I tried to warn you…" Japan looked up at his American friend with well-concealed amusement. "Hungary-san requested me to make a doujinshi of the two and give it to her once it was done… And I was just…reviewing it."

America shuddered again, "Okay, remind me to stay away from that Hungary chick, okay? Anyone who wants to see that gives me the creeps." He gave the manga one last grimace before saying, "Well, I guess I'd better go back to my place and make sure everything's set up. I'll see you there?"

Japan calmly picked up the manga and stood up, facing America as he bowed, "Hai. Good night, America." And with that, the blonde was off.

As Japan looked at America's retreating form, he furrowed his brow, a sudden thought popping into his mind, _Now normally, America-san would jump at the chance to humiliate England with this… I guess England's absence is making him sad. _Well, there was nothing he could do about it, except hope that England would have a change of heart and show up tomorrow.

As the clock struck twelve, Japan went back to his room and slept, awaiting the arrival of tomorrow.**  
**


	2. July 4th

America slowly sat up in his bed, a yawn escaping from him as he stretched his arms. "Man, why does the morning light have to be so bright?" He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and squinted in the bright light for a few moments. Then, something clicked in his head, and he grinned, looking at the morning light with a more welcoming expression as he jumped out of bed, opening the window, "TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY~!" He yelled out through the open window loud enough for people miles away to hear.

He looked over at the clock, the seconds ticking by before bright red numbers flashed out the time 10:00 a.m. Right on cue, his iPhone went off, playing a rock version of the National Anthem. He pumped his fist in the air before finally coming back down to earth to get ready for his big day.

-Break-

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beeeeeep._

A hand slammed down on the infernal device that was the alarm clock.

England groaned, rolling over in his bed away from the light pouring in through the windows. He coughed quietly, and it was then that his groggy mind remembered… "It's the Fourth of July…"

He sighed heavily, opening tired eyes to look at the wall of his bedroom. Was there even a point in getting out of bed today? None that he could see. His boss always gave him today off, and he had nowhere to go, nothing to do. Not to mention that he limbs felt heavy and his head was pounding. It was a feeling that he gotten used to around this time of the year. Of course, it always escalated on this day. "Bloody celebration…" he muttered to no one in particular.

So he didn't like today. Well, why the hell should he? This day had brought him nothing but pain and grief, and it was a damned pain to stay in bed for an entire day. He briefly wondered how the World Conference had gone. No doubt America had made some outrageous suggestion and the rest of the conference went down into chaos. America…

If he had the will to free one of his hands from the warmth of the blankets, he would have slapped his palm to his forehead. Why did he have to think of that git on a perfectly terrible day like this? Just because it was _his _day and _he _always had to pester him about coming over, doesn't mean that he should _think _of the brat.

With that mindset, he brought the covers over his head and shut his eyes, intent on sleeping the day away.

…

He sat up in bed, glaring at the sunlight before getting out from under the covers and walking out of the room.

-Break-

_4:00 p.m._

America looked down at the clock and all around him before nodding with satisfaction. He had gotten the place set up with all the entertainment they could need before everyone was scheduled to arrive. He even had a half hour to spare. He set down the American accessories and plopped down on the couch, relaxing to regain some much needed energy for the rest of the day.

::30 Minutes Later::

_Ding dong~._

The doorbell sounded and America jumped up from his sitting position on the couch and raced to the door with a cheery hop in his step. When he opened his door he was greeted by the faces of Japan, France, Germany, Italy, Russia, Spain, Prussia, Canada, China, and others that he wasn't all too familiar with. "Hey guys, come on in!" He stepped out of the doorway and let the nations make their way into his house.

As they filed is, they were welcomed with the sight of multiple games set up, American flags set up on the wall, and free access to the outdoor pool, which had various things around it. Chairs and blankets were set up in the grass for later us, and tables were set up with food and drinks. The last of the attendees made their way in, and he was saddened to find that England wasn't there. It was to be expected, of course, but he still help a futile hope within him that the Brit would come. Not that he would ever admit that.

With that, he closed the door and joined the group as they made their way outside. Prussia was the first to jump into the pool, disturbing the water and soaking Spain in the process. He grinned. Even without England, the party would still be fun. He jumped into the pool as well and began an all-out war with Prussia using any projectiles to throw at each other. With one of the water footballs, he caught Prussia dead in the face and burst out laughing, "Hey, Prussia! Might wanna learn to duck!" Spain laughed too and began throwing the plush projectiles at Prussia as well.

Meanwhile, France was trying to get Canada to speak with him. Apparently, the half-shy, half-invisible nation was speechless in the face of his former caretaker. The Frenchman weaved an arm around Canada and pulled him closer, "So, how has my petit Canada been doing?"

"F-f-fine…" The smaller nation replied, his cheeks reddening at the closeness.

France smiled at him, tilting his head as he asked, "What? Are you not happy to see me?"

"Eh…" The Canadian started, "N-no… I mean.. I am! Just…" He looked away, his blush deepening.

France pressed on, "'Just…' what?"

Canada pursed his lips before replying, "J-just… I haven't seen you in a while… And… I have been thinking about things…"

France smiled inwardly. He could almost read the Canadian's thoughts, and he was tempted to kiss him then and there. But it would not do to embarrass him, so he held back. That was, until Canada began making the more adorable face at him. He was worrying his bottom lip and his cheeks were as red as apples, his amethyst eyes flicking between the paved ground around the pool and France's own sapphire irises. His control broke, and so he purred into Canada's ears, "What things?"

If it was possible, Canada blushed even further, and though he tried to speak, no words would come out. The close proximity and the eyes of other nations around him left him unable to speak. So France went on, "Things like… This?" He inquired as he leant down to take the Canadian's lips with his own. But before he could do so, a terrified yelp and a body shoving between them interrupted their moment.

Apparently, the shriek had come from Russia, who was currently running away from Belarus as if his life depended on it… Which is probably did.

Russia ran across America's vast backyard, all the while hearing Belarus' constant, "Marry me, brother!" How did she even find him, anyways? He had made sure that she would be unable to find him.

His eyes caught sight of Lithuania entering the backyard. The Baltic nation knelt down beside the pool in a loose dress shirt and pants and spoke softly to America, "Sorry I was late. As you can see… I got a bit sidetracked on my way here." He glanced over at Belarus, then to Ukraine and the other two Baltic nations who were just now entering.

America laughed, just barely dodging a Frisbee thrown by Spain as he replied, "No worries, dude! The more, the merrier!" And with that, he went back to his war with Prussia and Spain.

Meanwhile, Russia was hiding behind a statue situated near the house, standing as still as the figure he was hiding behind. A tap on the shoulder made him jump, but to his relief it wasn't Belarus, but Lithuania who had come up to him. He let out a sigh, "Why is Belarus here?" He hissed out, trying not to be too loud.

Lithuania shifted uncomfortably, but managed to look his former captor in the eye, "I apologize…" he started, "I had wanted to keep her away, but when she found out that I was going out, she demanded to know if you were going to be there as well, and… I told her…" Russia looked like he was about to yell at him, but the Lithuanian quickly continued before he could do so, "In my defense, I would rather not have spent some months recovering from the damage she was certainly ready to inflict upon me." He paled a bit at the thought.

Russia cooled a bit after hearing that last part. "Well, if that's how it was… But I don't want it happening again. That woman is surely going to end up killing me out of… Love…" He shuddered, an unusual action for the large nation.

"Oka—…" His response died off as he saw who was approaching their hiding spot. He locked eyes with the Russian before going to look just beyond the statue at Belarus. He whispered softly, "I think you may want to start running again…"

Russia gulped, nodding. He started to take off, but stopped and gave Lithuania a quick peck on the lips before dashing from behind the statue to the house. The Baltic nation blushed slightly as he watched the Russian go off, and then walked back to the pool area to converse with Latvia, Estonia, and Ukraine.

-x-

An hour passed, and America was soon worn out from exchanging fire with Prussia and Spain. He hefted himself up out of the pool and grabbed a towel before going over to one of the snack tables and getting a can of Coca Cola. He sat on one of the pool chairs and let out a contented sigh. It was nice to have all of his friends gathered in one place. His eyes scanned the yard, looking at the various nations doing whatever they wanted; swimming, talking… And in Germany's case, trying to pry off one Italian off of himself. He laughed. It was definitely nice…

So why was he getting so down again? Well, if he had to sum it up to one word, it would be: England. Even though it was his day, even though he had every right to be happy, he couldn't help but feel low when he thought of England. He was probably in his bed, crying his eyes out, or something.. He had caught him a few years ago doing just that in his hotel room, when he decided to come to World Conference held around this time. It was because of that that the Brit hadn't shown his face around this time of the year. No doubt he didn't want to get caught in such a situation again.

Of course, he hadn't officially invited him this year. In previous years, whenever he did so, England always ended up glaring at him and saying something along the lines of "Why do I have to come to your celebration, when there are other activities to do that would waste less of my time?" So eventually, he stopped inviting him. It was always a stab at his heart when he got such a retort. Yeah, he knew it hurt England, but he was hurt too! He just wished that they could get over the past look to the future. Though, at this rate, there wasn't going to be a future between him and the Brit.

He sighed again, looking up at the baby blue sky. The sun shone through a thin cover of clouds, heating up the place just enough for the pool to be considered. He was lucky that there wasn't a rainy spell. That often happened around this time, a fact that he didn't like one bit.

He took another mouthful of his soda and let his eyes roam. Japan was sitting in one of the chairs shaded with an umbrella, reading a book (that, thankfully, looked like an actual _book _this time instead of that horrid manga). Spain was being tackled into the pool by Romano, while Prussia was laughing. Germany was _still _trying to detach the hyper Italian from his person, and France and Canada seemed to be having an… Intimate moment. Well, that wasn't disturbing. Not at all. In fact, just to express how _overjoyed_ he was at witnessing his brother in a lip lock with France, he called over the Frenchmen. "Hey, France! As much as I love seeing you kiss my brother, I need to talk to you!" (And he totally did not do it just to interrupt their little scene.)

…Okay, so maybe he _did. _But he had a legitimate reason. France looked over at him with an annoyed glare, and he just shrugged innocently at him. And so, France stalked over to where America was laying back and crossed his arms over his chest, "You better have a good reason for interrupting me and mon petit Canada."

He just smiled at him, "I do."

"Well, then get on with it. What do you need?"

America's expression fell a little, as he looked up at France, "Would you mind… Calling England? Y'know, just to… See how he's doing?"

France's expression softened at the mention of England, but he replied, "You don't think he'll pick up if you call?"

"I know he won't…" He turned the can in hands slowly, his eyes going down to follow the movement, "Since it's me… And today's, well… Today's today. And even if you two aren't the closest, he'd be more willing to talk to you than to me."

"Mmm…" France said no more, and took his phone out of the pocket of his board shorts. With a quick dial, he put the phone to his ear and tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for England to pick up.

A hoarse voice came out of the device, _"Hello?"_

"Aah, mon ami Angleterre, how are you today?" Inquired France, who sat down on the edge of America's chair so he could hear the conversation.

There was a moment of silence before England's voice came through again, _"Frog… Why don't you just leave me in peace for one day?" _A muffled cough sounded.

France shared a quick glance with America before continuing, "It sounds as though you are sick~, do you want me to come over a nurse you?"

More silence.

France took the phone away from his ear to make sure he was still connected. "Hello? Angleterre?"

"…_.Unless you want me to castrate you with a pair of rusty pliers the next time I see you, I suggest that you not call me again, damned frog." _And with that, England hung up.

France looked between the phone and America before shrugging, "Well, he was coughing, but he seemed well enough to threaten me, so I guess that's a good sign."

America nodded, "Mm… Thanks for trying…"

France gave America one last look before joining back up with Canada. America looked at the two before closing his eyes, _Might as well get some more sleep. The fireworks don't start until night, anyways._

And so he slept.

::8:30 p.m.::

"…_merica!"_

"_America!"_

"America!" Said man woke up to find himself being shaken by Japan. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his friend, "What time is it…?"

The shorter nation sighed, "It's 8:30. Everyone's having dinner now and bringing out liquor." He stepped back from the American to allow him space to get up, and as soon as America did, he shivered in cool air of evening.

"Geh, need to get my shirt back on." And so he did, and after that he joined everyone on the grass with his own glass of beer and a hamburger.

The various nations conversed with one another, and Italy randomly pointed out, "Vee~, England's not here."

"I think it's rather obvious at this point that he's not, and the reason why." France stated, "Isn't that right, Japan?"

"I agree with France-san. Seeing as this is the celebration of America's independence from Britain." Japan replied quietly, calmly drinking his tea.

America frowned, "Hey, that's not what this really signifies!"

China raised a brow, "What else could it signify, aru? Either way, it's still about you drifting from England. I can understand how he feels, aru." The long-haired brunette sent a glance at Japan, to which the latter looked down to his tea. Obviously, the two also had issues to work out.

"Whatever, man… I'm so not gonna discuss this when there are fireworks to watch soon!" America ate more slowly than usual as he looked up at the sky, waiting for the show to start…

-Break-

England took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. His throat was dry, his nose was clogged, and frequently he would end up having coughing fits. Today was definitely not a day to be outside.

_So why, _he asked himself, _am I out in this god forsaken country? _He pushed aside those thoughts. He was here now, and he couldn't exactly change that.

He walked up the steps to the door and took out his key and put it in the lock, turning it slowly so it wouldn't cause a racket. Once it was open, he turned the knob and went inside, leaving the door open just slightly so he could get out more quickly if need be. He straightened his tie and muffled a sudden coughing fit before walking across the house to the backyard, where everyone was guaranteed to be gathered. A light breeze ruffled his clothes slightly, and he rubbed his arms to fend off the chill. He walked along the deck to one of the support beams, his hands at his sides as he leaned against it.

He could see the group all out on the grass, and he saw one familiar person in particular that they were all gathered for: America. He couldn't tell what he was doing from here, only that they seemed to be waiting. Just as he was about to walk out, a _boom! _sounded in the air and the sky was illuminated with red, white, and blue fireworks. The group cheered, and America was up and fist pumping. Even though he couldn't see the younger nation's face, he knew that his expression would be one of complete joy. After all, it was _his _day.

He smiled at the picture in his mind. But even as he smiled, his eyes began to sting and they watered. He tried to keep tears from falling, but it was no use. In seconds, tears were streaming down his cheeks, warm against his chilled skin. He ran his free hand through his hair, his crying escalating as he stood and watched America's joy. Yes. It was his Independence Day. He deserved to be happy.

His knees began to weaken, and he was about to fall to the ground if he wasn't leaning against the beam. He brought a hand up to his face and covered his eyes, letting out ragged sobs, _I am so sorry, America…_

Just as England thought that, America looked over his shoulder to where he was. Before he could completely turn, however, England was back in the house, and out of sight.

-Break-

America furrowed his brows in confusion. He had sworn that there was a figure standing at the patio… A figure that looked like England… He shook his head. He must've been imagining it. There was no way that England would be here. The thought settled into his mind like a cold spray and once more his mood was dampened. He forced himself to get into the show again. It was no use thinking such thoughts.

And so he continued watching the fireworks as they burst in the air, sending showers of illuminated sparks down before more joined them.

::One Hour Later::

After an hour, the fireworks show had ended, and now the attending nations were packing up to go back to the hotel. America sent them off with a smile, though he was rather down in the dumps by the end of the night.

"Cheer up, he'll be around again in a few days' time," France told him before leaving.

If that was so, then he really wanted those few days to be over and done with. He wanted to see England… He _needed _to see England, if only to stop these depressing thoughts from weaving their way into his mind.

With the rest of the nations gone, he went back outside and sat down on the deck, his knees brought into his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He looked up at the sky, illuminated with a full moon and few clouds to block the view, and wondered, _I wonder if England and I could ever be friends again… I don't even care if we're not lovers… Just friends would be fine… But he doesn't seem to tolerate me… _

With that thought, he set his cheek down on his knees and looked at the wooden boards beside him. That was when something caught his eye. He uncurled and with one hand picked up the small shape. He held it closer to himself to get more light from the inside, and he saw that it was an red rose petal. He looked at it in confusion, wondering where it had come from. He didn't have any rose bushes, and no one had brought roses… He thought back to the figure he thought he saw on the deck earlier. His eyes widened. _England!_

His quickly stood up, rushing back inside and yelled out, "England! Are you there?" He rushed through the household, looking for some sign of the Brit, but found none. He frowned again, running a hand through his hair as he muttered quietly, "Yeah, like he'd be here…"

America trudged to his bedroom, the rose petal in hand as he flicked on the lights. He was about to flop down on his bed, but what he saw on the sheets stopped him in his tracks.

Three roses lay on his bed… One white, one black, and orange. He slowly walked over to them, sitting down at the edge of the bed and picking them up. A thorn pricked his finger, and he brought it up to his mouth, sucking on it as he looked at them. They were tied together with white lace…

Attached on the end was a single red rose petal.

* * *

**Soooo... This took me around four and a half hours to write, including editing.**

**How do you like it? Is it good enough for the Fourth of July? Because... That's kind of why I made it in the first place... From twelve a.m. to four-thirty a.m... God, I'm not going to be able to wake up tomorrow. XD**

**Well, I hope whoever reads this liked it!**

**...But feel free to pelt me with flaming bricks if you don't.**

**..Or just give me some constructive criticism...**

**I think I like the latter a lot more. But that's just me.**

**On a random note... I've been listening to the Star Spangled Banner (Metal Patriots) for nearly FIVE HOURS. That is bloody ridiculous! And I'm not even that patriotic! Ah well... It sounds nice. Oh, and that's the music I was thinking of for Alfred's iPhone alarm-thing...**

**Um... So... Yeaaaah... Reviews are appreciated!**

***hides in corner***

_**Edit: Wow, I honestly didn't think people would take me up on that offer! I love you reviewer-people.**_

_**Edit 8/14/12: And finally the puzzle of roses is solved~... I think. Honestly, I had barely a clue for the reason I added the black rose... So yeah, no more requests out. But I may be writing a separate short little sequel to this, so yeah...**_


End file.
